


The Bacon Wiki

by BloodyBacon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Art, Demons, NSFW Art, Original Character(s), Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: I wanted to compile a list for all of the characters I have and Information about them.
Kudos: 19





	1. Goat Dog

**Goatdog**

Description:

_what the fuck is a goat dog?_

  * Height: 2 inches
  * Weight: good enough i guess
  * Hair color: Dark Brown/Black 
  * Eye color: Dark Brown/Black 
  * Skin color: Brown 
  * Gender: Anything is a dildo if you're brave enough
  * Sexuality: Autosexual / Pansexual / anything that exists
  * Pronouns: He/She/it/they/who/what/when



*Goat dog is just a joke character that I like to use. A feminine humanoid with goat horns, Long dog ears, a pig tail, sharp teeth and (sometimes) Claws. She has a spiked collar and fluffy brown hair. It's my persona. He is just meant to be the character I draw when I want to vent/make obscene things without using other fandoms. Goat dog is hypersexual, just hyper in general, It's often just sitting around thinking about sex. It'll fuck anything that moves with no regard for whether or not it's morally alright, or if it hurts (Cactus.) It just wants to have fun and feel good. She has zero self control whatsoever.

General appearance:


	2. Torian / Carpet burn

**Carpet Burn**

Description: 

_An alien from an unknown planet that doesn't seem to speak any language spoken by human beings. It's in a constant state of extreme anger and will attack anyone it feels like at any time. It spends most of it's time running, which it does so at an average pace for a human. It has been seen detaching its upper body from its lower body, which are connected by some sort of long intestine like appendage. When provoked, it will kick it's upper half towards it's victim._

  * Height: ~5"7 - 5"9~
  * Weight: ~ 165 lbs 
  * Hair color: Purple
  * Eye color: black
  * Skin color: violet / mauve
  * Gender: Female
  * Sexuality: (nobody knows)
  * Pronouns: She/Her/ They/Them/ it



General appearance


	3. DanDan

**Dan Dan**

Description: 

A little mouse boy that is often poked and prodded at by the hand of someone unknown. The finger says it's name is "mommy" but that's just about all DanDan knows. He's really shy, and he's scared of most things he finds. If you poke him he'll probably lay down and squeal for his life. 

  * Height: 3 inches
  * Weight: ??? Barely anything
  * Hair color: Dark Brown/Black 
  * Eye color: Dark Brown/Black 
  * Skin color: Brown 
  * Gender: Male
  * Sexuality: Gay
  * Pronouns: He/him




	4. Null Rat

**Null Rat**

Description:

_Goat dog's mate. Nobody know's how since it's completely void of genitalia, or any holes at all. It eats, but nothing ever comes back out. It's full name is Faux Null, but it's usually just shortened to Faux Null, or Null Rat. Null was thought to be a traitor to goat dogs for a while, it seems to know a lot about robotics, which is suspicious given the goat dog's natural enemy. Though, it was later found that the rat was partly bionic, it had gone blind, and replaced it's eyes with more useful, mechanical versions._

  * Height: 8 inches
  * Weight: ???
  * Hair color: white fur with dark brown patterns
  * Eye color: green
  * Gender: Agender
  * Sexuality: (syntax error)
  * Pronouns: He/it 



"


	5. Thunder

Description:

_An easily excitable boy with dog ears and purple hair_

  * Height: 4"11
  * Weight: 120lbs
  * Hair color: purple
  * Eye color: purple
  * Skin color: cream
  * Gender: Male
  * Sexuality: Gay
  * Pronouns: He/him



General appearance:

ITS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW I'LL ADD MORE LATER LOL


	6. Ji-Yo

**Geo (Ji-Yo)**

Description:

_Actually an angel, just has sharp teeth. Loves playing in the mud on rainy days, and fishing in the yellow area's acidic oceans._

  * Height: 4 feet 11 inches
  * Weight: ???
  * Hair color: Deep orange 
  * Eye color: Black 
  * Skin color: Brown 
  * Gender: Female
  * Sexuality: Lesbian
  * Pronouns: She/Her



General appearance:

(again, i'll add more later ;w;)


End file.
